


Waves of Emotion

by RenaHime



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan whump, Blood and Gore, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Gen, Gordon whump, Major Character Injury, Moderate language, Varying POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaHime/pseuds/RenaHime
Summary: Scott was starting to get worried. He couldn’t help it. Since their father had vanished he had done his utmost to take up the mantle not only with International Rescue at its Commander but more importantly as big brother and father figure to his younger brothers. And now two of them were missing.
Relationships: Alan Tracy/Scott Tracy, Gordon Tracy/Alan Tracy, Gordon Tracy/Scott Tracy
Comments: 31
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**SCOTT TRACY**

Scott Tracy sat at his fathers desk waiting for his two youngest brothers to report back on their mission. 

The call had come in that a private mini sub had run aground in shallow waters becoming stuck with all three passengers trapped inside. A mission that usually would only require the technical skill of Thunderbird 4 and her aquanaut but on this occasion Scott had decided to send Alan along too which had not been greeted with much enthusiasm from either. 

_“Why is Alan coming?!” Gordon had grumbled looking offended. “I can handle this one fine on my own.”_

_“Because I want Alan to get some more experience in Thunderbird 4, he’s clocked very little time in her so far.”_

_“Why can’t I just go in her with you instead?” Alan had piped up._

_“You know very well why Alan. Gordon is the most experienced in the sub, you’d learn far more from him then me.”_

_Alan scoffed at the comment which had the aquanaut glare across at him._

_“I’m not taking him.” Gordon seethed._

_“That’s fine by me.”_

_“You’re both going and that's final!”_

Scott gave a deep sigh, a hand running through his hair in frustration. 

It had been like this for a week now, since the day he and Virgil had to break them apart in the middle of Alan’s room as they brawled on the floor. 

The pair typically were joined at the hip, partners in crime, best of buds, so to be informed by John that they were fighting in Alan’s room and when getting there with Virgil close behind to find it was a physical fight and not a verbal one had really thrown him off. 

But what was throwing Scott off even more was the aftermath of this fallout. 

Neither of them would talk. 

This wasn’t necessarily unusual for Gordon. The aquanaut could be very tight lipped when he wanted to be, its why Scott had deployed Virgil onto him but even that had provided little results. However the most unusual part in this case was Alan. As a rule the youngest Tracy always opened up to his fellow blue eyed brother, yet here he refused to breathe a word. 

The past days had been filled with a quiet tense atmosphere which was having everyone on edge and Scott had had enough. 

So he’d made the executive decision that having them work together on a mission could help break the ice. Communication was always key as part of teamwork and both were professional when it came to iR, knowing to keep personal feelings aside when it came to saving innocent peoples lives. 

John had seemed sceptical on this method, worried it might have the opposite effect and make it worse but Scott could see no alternative. The pair refused to talk to them about it and made no sign of attempting between themselves to resolve their disagreement. The only option left was to force them into a situation where they had to talk, whether they liked it or not. This mission seemed perfect for that. 

As a result they’d been dropped off in the Pacific around the Philippines by Virgil in Thunderbird 2 before he’d continued on heading to his own assignment of a trapped miner in Northern China. 

That had been 2 hours ago. 

Since then it had been quiet. 

Far too quiet. 

Scott was starting to get worried. He couldn’t help it. Since their father had vanished he had done his utmost to take up the mantle not only with International Rescue at its Commander but more importantly as big brother and father figure to his younger brothers. 

Virgil and John had been rather smooth sailing, however the youngest two Tracy’s were where his greatest challenge had come over the past few years. Their relentless enthusiasm and prankster antics caused a majority of Scott’s headaches on a daily basis, especially when they rashly ran into the thick of danger without a moments thought or concern for their own safety. The number of too close for comfort calls he’d had when it came to them had brought grey hairs on the back of his head far too early for his years.

_One day they’ll be the death of me, I swear._

He was about to call John to see if he could give him an update when as if on cue the com’s lit up on Gordon’s portrait, the projected form of the aquanauts upper body appearing above the sunken lounges coffee table. 

_Speak of the devils._

“Gordon! Why haven’t you checked in before now? Whats your status?”

“Easy Scott, we are heading back now. Mission complete!” came the chipper response. 

Scott felt some of the worry ebb away, his eyes scanning over the aquanaut satisfied that he looked fine before looking for the baby of the family. 

“Where’s Alan?” 

“He’s in the back compartment cleaning some of the equipment.” Gordon explained, “Got a lot of sediment on parts when freeing the sub.”

A whining complaint in the background told Scott that the youngest blond was not too happy with the task he’d been assigned by the elder. 

Scott felt himself relax a little more into the chair. They were both safe, that at least was something. 

“What’s your ETA?” 

“Should be home in around 3 hours.” 

“Can’t Virg come pick us up?” floated in Alan’s voice. 

Gordon threw a glare over his shoulder. 

“Why Alan, anyone would think you didn’t want to be here with me!”

There was a mumbling response that the iR Commander did not catch over the audio but judging by Gordon’s reaction it was not a positive one. 

“I heard that!” 

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose feeling another headache coming on. Looked like his plan hadn’t worked out exactly as he’d hoped.

“That’s enough you two!” He stated firmly. Maybe John had been right, sending them out together unsupervised may not have been the wisest of decisions. “Virgil is still dealing with the collapsed mine. You’ll just have to make your own way back for now.” 

_And hopefully not kill each other along the way._

Suddenly there was a ripple through Gordon’s projection which caught his eagle sharp eyes. 

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. There was a strange vibration for a moment.” 

Then there was a visible jolt as Gordon was pushed to one side, his face scrunching up in shock as he looked outside of his cockpit. 

“What on earth?!”

And then the transmission cut off. 

“Gordon?” Scott called as he stood up receiving no response. “GORDON?!” 

The worry that had ebbed away earlier was now back with avengence.

Scott hit the coms for Thunderbird 5. 

“John! What’s going on?” 

The middle Tracy’s avatar suddenly appeared beside him on the desk. 

“There’s been a category 9 earthquake not far from their location. The quake seems to have disrupted some of the satellite relays in the area, trying to compensate now.”

Scott watched how the gingers hands quickly typed and swiped across various displays before him but this all suddenly stopped, those teal eyes widening in a way that made his elder brother feel very uneasy. 

“Scott, that earthquake….its caused a….”

The next word had Scott stop breathing. 

“…tsunami.” 

* * *

**GORDON TRACY**

The mission had been rather straight forward which Gordon was thankful for. 

They’d found the sub fairly quickly on arrival, run aground in the seabed a lot of sediment having built up in the propellers making it impossible to move. He could see three people within through one of the windows waving ecstatically, the relief on their faces evident on seeing the most famous sub on the planet approaching. 

He’d established communications and checked that no one was injured before he and Alan had set to work. Their usual banter was none existent, but years of working together side by side meant they could effectively do so without one word having to pass between them bar the essentials. 

This suited Gordon just fine, he was more then happy to talk to the three within the trapped sub instead. The trio had promptly introduced themselves as Jared, Miko and Azra, all undergrad art students from Hong Kong trying to get some underwater images for a project. It had been while chasing a particular picture of a bamboo shark as it glided effortlessly along the seabed that they had become stuck. 

As Gordon had swum over to start scraping some of the sludge caught in the propellers out, they’d shown him some of their images on a camera through the window and the moment they had all heard he was a keen marine biologist had gotten his help to identify some of the species they had caught on film over the course of the day. The aquanaut had to admit he was impressed by their photography skills plus some of the marine life they had managed to capture. Harlequin Shrimp. Pygmy Seahorse. Mandarin Fish. They just a few of the trio’s finds that he had been able to identify for them. 

Once they’d got the sub free, bringing it back up to the surface was simple with Thunderbird 4’s grapple arms. 

There had been a little spat between the two blonde’s as Gordon had all but ordered Alan to start cleaning the equipment in the back before the sediment solidified and clamped the joints. Alan not impressed why he was on as he called it ‘sludge duty’ when he was meant to be getting more experience with handling Four yet had barely been allowed near the controls, huffed in indignation but as Gordon had put it, his bird, his rules. So while Gordon piloted Four, towing the mini sub along behind them to port, Alan had got to work mumbling away to himself and a scowl set on his face. 

Upon reaching dock, Gordon had moved outside to release the hold on the mini sub and help the trio clamber out onto dry, stable land. Jared had enthusiastically move forward shaking his hand and asking for a selfie, something Gordon was all too happy to oblige with, Miko shyly moving closer to the aquanauts side with a slight blush as Azra stood stoically beside them all. Alan however had kept in the background only poking his head out of Four for a moment before disappearing back in when his eyes had caught with his brothers. Gordon had just rolled his eyes at this. _Brat_. 

Several thank you’s and promises to send their underwater images over to Gordon to see later and Four was on her way, propelling herself out of the dock and down below the surface just as amber eyes caught the time on the console. 

_Oh, boy._

It had been 2 hours since they’d been dropped off and he hadn’t checked in. 

Not once. 

He felt himself internally wince. 

Scott was likely having a mild panic attack back home on Tracy Island. He was surprised he hadn’t contacted them yet to grill them on protocol, though he knew John would have been watching over them high above in Thunderbird 5, coms always linked in automatically to any of them when they were out on a mission. 

Sure enough the look on his big brothers face was exactly as he’d feared, contoured lines of worry all along his brow, sharp blue orbs piercing into him as he’d clicked on the coms to Command. 

“Gordon! Why haven’t you checked in before now? Whats your status?” 

“Easy Scott, we are heading back now. Mission complete!” Gordon placated with the most upbeat tone and reassuring smile he could muster. 

The aquanaut noticed how his brothers eyes quickly glanced over him before searching for his other sibling. Gordon wondered if Scott even realised he did this every time they came back from a mission without him. The man worried too much, so much so that Gordon had dubbed him Mr Worrywart two Christmas’s ago with a t-shirt embezzled with the slogan which matched very well with the Mr Grumpy one he’d got Virgil that Christmas too. That had earned him a dunking in the pool by said brothers with Alan laughing in the background and John rolling his eyes at his siblings antics.

“Where’s Alan?” 

“He’s in the back compartment cleaning some of the equipment.” Gordon explained. “Got a lot of sediment on parts when freeing the sub.”

Alan’s voice floated into the cockpit having obviously been listening in. “This is so not fair!” 

Gordon decided not to respond to that comment and lucky neither did Scott as his next question came in. 

“What’s your ETA?” 

Gordon looked down at his navigation the course already plotted. “Should be home in around 3 hours.” 

“Can’t Virg come pick us up?” Alan called from behind him having moved closer to the cockpit entrance no doubt trying to spy his big brother on the com’s. 

Gordon threw a glare over his shoulder. 

“Why Alan, anyone would think you didn’t want to be here with me!”

There was a moments pause as Alan’s eyes locked momentarily with his before disengaging but as he started to move away he muttered under his breath. Words no doubt he did not count on being heard. 

But Gordon caught it, and the words stung. 

“Like anyone would want to be here with you.”

“I heard that!” he snapped but before he could say anymore the firm tone of iR’s Commander cut through the air. 

“That’s enough you two! Virgil is still dealing with the collapsed mine. You’ll just have to make your own way back for now.” Scott’s tone indicated no broker for argument. 

Suddenly a vibration went through Four making her console rattle for a split second and then stop. 

“What was that?” Scott asked sharply. 

“I don’t know. There was a strange vibration for a moment.” 

Gordon looked at his console to his ‘birds readings. All his systems were green so it wasn’t the sub herself. He was about to turn and see if Alan had dropped something in the back but a jagged jolt had him slamming into the side of his cockpit.

“What on earth?!” 

He looked outside to see the water whirling around, sea-life being pulled past them as the current shifted. He pressed down on his throttle to get the turbines of the engines moving faster to compensate but it was no use, they were being pulled along too. Even at full throttle it was having little effect as he soon felt a large thud as Four hit the ocean floor. 

All the water around soon vanished, a couple of small fishing boats deposited not too far away from where they once floated on the surface.

“Did someone unplug the sink?” Alan quipped from behind him. 

“Shut it Alan!” Gordon snapped, uncertainty beginning to rise within as his squid sense started to tingle. “Hey Scott, something weird is going on.”

When no immediate reply came he looked down at his com’s. The small projection of his eldest brother had disappeared. 

“Scott?” he called again but no answer came. 

He clicked his com’s button on Thunderbird 4. 

“Scott??”

Nothing. 

He tried the one on his uniform. 

“Scooottt?!”

Again, nothing. 

_Odd._

“Did the tide go out?” 

Gordon rolled his eyes at his brothers interjection. 

“The tide doesn’t extend this far Alan!” 

“You sure?” 

“Of course I’m sure!” he replied irritably. 

Honestly Alan was getting on his last nerve now. Of course he was sure, he’d checked the data on the flight here. A habit ingrained in him since his W.A.S.P days after a slightly humiliating experience as a cadet. He grimaced at the memory. It had been difficult to live that one down amongst his fellow cadets, getting stranded on a training exercise because he hadn’t taken into account the time of the tides had him teased mercilessly for at least two months. It was why he’d never recalled the tale to any of his brothers, or least not to all of them save the blonde in the back who he’d felt confident at the time he could confide in. Granted Alan had laughed for a good hour after being told but he’d never let it slip to the any of the older Tracy’s. 

“Then how come I can see the beach?” came the exasperated reply. 

“Huh?!” 

Sure enough when Gordon turned around he could see all the way to the shoreline, the beach now extending to them and as he looked the opposite way, beyond them, the water retreating out to sea at an alarming rate. 

Gordon’s eyes widened as the reality of what was happening sunk in, his squid sense screaming loud and clear now. 

_Tsunami._

Gordon felt his stomach sink. 

_Shit._

He looked to the shoreline again. It was a good mile away. 

_Too far to run._

There was only one option. 

“ALAN!” he yelled. “PUT YOUR HELMET ON AND STRAP IN, NOW!” 

“What?!”

“DON’T ARGUE! JUST DO IT!” he snapped. The edge of panic in his voice must have been picked up as he noticed out of the corner of his eye Alan immediately scrambling around 

Gordon reached for his own shoving it on quickly as he looked to his controls. They were a few red flashes indicating for immediate attention on his console at being grounded but he ignored them all as he started powering down all none essential systems. 

“Gordon?!” the panicked call of his little brother brought him up from his task, as he looked over his shoulder to see the astronaut starring out towards the ocean with a look of dread. 

Gordon’s eyes followed his line of sight though the sound of distant thunder already had him guessing what he was about to see. 

A white towering column stretching as far as the eye could see along the horizon. 

The wave was coming. 

Fast. 

“CRASH POSITION, ALLIE!”

Gordon flicked the emergency beacon switch on, before crouching his upper body forward, feet together and hands resting on top of his head, elbows tucked in. 

The thundering got louder and louder, until it was right on top of them. 

The sudden force that Four was hit with flung them hard. Gordon’s body snap forward, he feeling a burn in the muscles along his neck and down his back. He thought he heard a cry behind him but the water around drowned it out as they were tousled again this time making Four roll as water crashed around them in torrents. 

The lurch as they unmistakably hit something had Gordon thrust to the side, his head colliding against one of the side consoles. He felt a sharp stab of pain on the right hand side of his temple, before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Thunderbirds fanfic, one of several I have planned and hope to post up, so any constructive critique is welcome to help me improve for future chapters etc. This chapter was un-beta'd but if anyone has beta'd before and is interested to beta this fanfic do send me a message. =D 
> 
> Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, hope everyone likes. Do be warned that there is some mild gore at the very end of the chapter so if anyone is squeamish look away now!
> 
> Thank you to @Chewandy for beta'ing this for me! Really appreciate it. <3

**SCOTT TRACY**

No sooner had the word Tsunami fallen from John’s lips and Scott was racing towards his chute for Thunderbird 1. 

The usual rush he felt when descending through his suit up sequence was none existent. 

_Gordon._

_Alan._

_Tsunami._

Those three words whirled in his mind like a dark maelstrom, threatening to tear into the fragile fabric of his sanity. 

He practically leapt out of his chute once it opened, moving swiftly onto his launch platform, the time seeming to stretch out for eternity as it extended to his seat. He made a mental note to discuss with Brains later on whether they could speed up the bridges extension process. 

“John, status?!” He barked as he strapped in, the hatch closing in front of him. 

The astronauts strained voice sounded in his ear, the hint of frustration and worry creeping into his usual calm setting the eldest Tracy on edge.

“I’m still getting no response.” 

“Keep trying! I’m launching now.” 

Thunderbird 1 started to move as the conveyor belt hoisted her up the ramp to launch, the sun light filtering through as the roof above retracted, the 5 second countdown sequence beginning as soon as she was in position. 

One touch on the ignition and the engines roared to life, shooting international rescues flagship and her pilot up into the clear blue skies.

Once Scott had taken to horizontal flight John’s hologram appeared before him. 

“Scott, I am receiving multiple emergency calls from the area.” John reported, his hands dancing across various screens. “An overturn tanker, a partially collapsed hotel….still nothing from Four.”

The elder Tracy’s fists on his controls tightened.

“Local services?” 

“Stretched thin, with substandard resources.” came the response. 

_Damn._

“GDF?”

“The Tokyo branch is scrambling into action, they have several carriers already in the air..”

He heard EOS chime something to John, which had the crease in his brow lessen fractionally. 

“Virgil has just reported he has finished at the mine and is packing up now. Mission was a success.” 

A small wave of relief went through Scott. 

_Finally, some good news._

The Commander rose to the fore. 

“Tell him to pack up double time, John. I need him to head over to that tanker. Recall Kayo from the GDF base in San Francisco, the hunt for The Hood can wait. Direct her to the hotel.” Scott ordered, formulating the plan effortlessly off the cuff as only he could. “And call Lady Penelope. It’ll be useful having someone on the ground assisting with the co-ordination of the relief effort that has a firm grasp of how we operate, should make things much smoother.” 

“What about you?” 

He paused. 

What about him? 

He had a duty to save peoples lives as not only a member of iR but also as its Commander, however he equally had a duty to his brothers, to their lives too. They were his responsibility, especially the youngest two who he was the legal guardian of. If anything ever happened to them, he would never forgive himself. 

“I’m going to find Gordon and Alan.” He affirmed, his resolve resolute. “Send me the co-ordinates of their last known position.” 

“Scott…”

“If you are about to tell me we don’t get to pick and choose who we help. Save it.” 

There was a silent interlude before his brother spoke, the words surprising him. 

“Actually,” John corrected. “I was about to say, bring them home safe.”

Sky blue eyes locked with earnest teal ones. 

“F.A.B.” The elder Tracy responded. “I’ll leave the rest to you, John.”

The astronaut nodded before his holographic form disappeared no doubt to relay Scott’s orders to the others. 

Scott pushed forward, accelerating to top speed as Thunderbird 1 cut through the skies. 

His eyes glanced at the clock on his dash. 

ETA seven minutes. 

* * *

  
**ALAN TRACY**

The first sensation was pain. 

Throbbing throughout his body. 

The next, heaviness. 

A weight against his chest that was making it difficult to move…..and breathe. 

His eyes opened to a dimly lit compartment, all lights save the emergency ones off. 

One glance down and he quickly saw what was crushing him. The equipment he’d been cleaning earlier had gotten loose, the metal instruments having pinned him up against the side of Thunderbird 4 right against his chest. 

He attempted to push his body forward in an effort to move the instruments off him but this only intensified the pain the excursion having his gasping for breath. Looked like he wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon, not on his own anyways. 

His head loped to the side looking towards the front pilot compartment. He could see the glass of the door to the midsection airlock was cracked but could see no further to where his brother was usually nestled in the cockpit. 

“Gordo….” He mumbled. 

Where was he? 

Where was his brother?

“Gordon!” he called, though it came out more of a whine. 

He attempted to clear his throat but this caused a sharp cough to lurch his body, bringing a spiral of pain in its wake. 

_That didn’t feel good._

However he wasn’t going to be deterred. He needed his brother. 

“Gordon!” he called again.

A few moments passed with no response. 

“Gordon!?!”

Still no response. 

Panic was beginning to rise within him. Why wasn’t Gordon answering? Was he unconscious? Could he be hurt like him? Or worse……the last thought had Alan’s heart protest loudly. 

No. Don’t think like that…he’ll be fine. He has to be fine. 

His mind started shifting into gear for possible answers. Maybe he just couldn’t hear him, maybe he needed to call louder. 

He took a deep breath, his lungs protesting as he gathered his energy to bellow out loud. 

“GORDON?!?!”

Alan felt his top half convulse as a coughing fit ensued, the pain having tears spring to his eyes as his breathes came in short wheezes. A small blotch of blood splattered out of his mouth with one particular sharp exhale, the red a stark contrast to the silver-grey gear holding him in place. 

_Yup, definitely not good._

His head rolled back as he closed his eyes for a moment, working on getting his breathing back to normal. 

Blue orbs opened and he was reminded how dark it was not just inside the compartment but from what he could see outside too. It had only been the middle of the afternoon when they had been heading back to Tracy Island. He couldn’t possibly have been unconscious so long that night had fallen had it? Or at least he hoped he hadn’t. 

He peered out the window, the gloom seemed oddly strange to him. It was not alike the usual smooth darkness of night that vastly expanded into the unknown but more a brown viscous wall, plastering up an assortment of debris against the glass. 

He looked down at the hardening silt on the instruments from earlier then back at the glass. It was the same. 

_Mud_. 

The outside of the sub was covered in it.

His eyes kept scanning around, trying to look for any glimpse of light when they suddenly caught something else amongst the silt on the perspex glass that had his eyes widen in shock and his blood run cold. 

Something outside was starring right back at him. 

* * *

  
**VIRGIL TRACY**

Virgil was just wrapping up his mission having notified EOS, who had suddenly taken over dispatch from John that he was finished and would be heading back within the next 20 minutes. When his brother materialized again his whole demeanour was vastly different then when he'd last saw him half an hour ago. The small lines forming on his brow and hunch in his shoulders were tell tale signs that something bad had happened. 

“John, what's wrong?” 

“There’s been a tsunami in the Philippines.” The middle Tracy stated, the slight strain in his voice setting the elder on edge. 

Philippines, wasn’t that where…..

“Wait, thats where I dropped Gordon and Alan off!” TB2’s pilot exclaimed. “Are they okay?”

“We don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“They’re missing. We lost contact with them the moment the wave hit and haven’t been able to re-establish communications or get a signal since.” came the admission. “Scott’s already inbound in 1, he should be there shortly.” 

Virgil nodded, already starting to move.

“I’m on my way.” he growled, about to sign off his coms but he was halted by John’s call.

“Wait! Scott’s orders are for you to deal with an overturn tanker in the area. I already have Kayo on route to deal with a collapsed hotel and Lady Penelope with Parker heading over to start co-ordinating relief efforts on the ground. There’s a lot of emergency calls coming in for the region.” 

Virgil felt his fists clench as his teeth ground together. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all. Every cell of his body was screaming to go find his brothers, yet there were other lives at stake too from the aftermath of this disaster. When they’d all taken their oaths as members of International Rescue, it had come with the knowledge that they may have to put aside personal feelings and ties for the safety and wellbeing of others. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. 

Scott was looking for them. He could take comfort in that as he knew his big brother wouldn’t stop until they were found and he’d descend like a hurricane on anyone who got in his way. When it came to family, the Tracy head did not play around, especially when it came to the youngest two who he’d practically raised after their mothers’ death. As though their father had been around in body, he hadn’t been in heart, mind and soul. That had left the task to Scott, though Virgil had pitched in too. 

His eyes opened.

“F.A.B. I’ll be in the air in 10.” 

He cut the coms and started to jog back to the green bulk that was Thunderbird 2.

_Gordon._

_Alan._

_You both better be safe._

* * *

  
**GORDON TRACY**

A scream. That's what he heard right? 

Gordon groaned. His whole body ached, head especially. The usually drumming of his heart beat feeling like a marching band playing right inside his skull. 

Amber eyes cracked open, vision blurringly distorted. He blinked a couple of times trying to bring things into focus. Something flickered to his left, his eyes seeking it out and honing in as his mind tried to process. A faint red light, pulsing slowly. 

The emergency beacon. 

Reality washed over him at this information, as he remembered.

_Mission._

_Tsunami._

_Alan!_

Gordon quickly shot up but was soon clasping his head which protested loudly to the sudden movement. Black and white spots appearing in his vision. He halted, riding out the dizzy spell until his head quietened. The last thing he needed was to be unconscious again, he had to find his brother. 

_Okay, steady as you go Gordon._

This time he moved slower as he turned around to the hatch that led to the cockpit airlock. The automatic opening mechanism was not working so Gordon had to pry it open, squeezing himself through head first but he soon realized this might not have been the best idea. He tumbled forwards, his hands out to stop himself from banging his head on the floor. 

He gently put one hand forward, it meeting something that clinked. A slight reflection catching his eye. Glass. He put another hand forward, easing himself at a crawl to pull the rest of his body through the hatch, the moment his feet were free pushing them off and down to bring himself into a crouching position. The blood that had been rushing to his head starting to flow back to the rest of his body, it making him feel a bit light headed, a nauseous feeling in his stomach. 

Gordon was starting to wonder if he may have a slight concussion.

The doors from the airlock to the main compartment were partially smashed which explained the glass on the floor, but that was nothing to the sight beyond the doors in the main compartment. 

Alan was sat in his seat, pinned up by the claw and underwater digging gear they had used earlier. His face was white, eyes wide open with a look of terror and disturbingly unmoving. 

Gordon’s heart lurched into his throat as he scrambled to his feet, nearly tripping himself over as another dizzy spell hit but he pushed on nonetheless.

“Alan!” he called as he edged through the smashed doors, trying to miss any jagged edges. However in his haste he caught a couple, the slice of glass on skin a small price to pay in getting to his little brother. 

“Alan!!”

His hands reached out to his brother shakily, touching the nearest shoulder as he searched for any sign he was alive which came soon enough. Alan seemed to suddenly flinch, his head turning as widened baby blue eyes moved to slowly look at him. 

“Gordon..?” came the quiet, broken voice of the youngest Tracy. 

The aquanaut felt relief flood through him, as he went and hugged Alan's head. 

“Oh thank god Allie. I thought you weren’t breathing there.” 

He let go and took a step back when he heard a sniffle. Tears had sprung into Alan’s eyes, which he was trying to fight back. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” he asked in concern, eyes scanning over his brothers predicament. “You hurt? Don’t worry I’m going to get these things off you.” 

“Up.” Alan hiccupped, one stray tear rolling down his cheek. 

“What?” 

“Up….look up.” 

Gordon was feeling quite confused now but did as instructed, amber orbs glancing around in search of what was causing such distress to his brother.

“Allie, I don’t see...” 

His sentence was cut off however as he found the culprit against a panel of perspex glass on the roof of the sub. 

Half a face was starring back at him, a bulging blood red eye, and mouth open as if still screaming in terror. 

The face looked eerily familiar and soon Gordon’s brain started to turn as it horrifyingly clicked why. He knew that face. Had seen it only recently as he’d chatted away and joked happily with him during the rescue. 

It was Jared, one of the students they had saved earlier. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness of this chapter a lot has been going on. @_@ Been so swapped with work and other things that I did not get much time to write. Apologises also for any grammar mistakes etc, I've been unable to reach my beta and given how late the chapter was already decided to not prolong any further in posting it up. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

**SCOTT TRACY**

Thunderbird 1 was soon thundering into Philippine airspace. 

As Scott descended from the clouds his eyes cast downwards as he soared overhead. The grip on his controls tightened as his gaze narrowed. No matter how many disaster sites he went to nothing ever compared to the aftermath of a natural disaster. The scene that stretched on for miles below him could only be described with one word. 

Devastation. 

Where once there had been golden sand, green palm trees and sparkling blue water was a brown, watery wasteland. Piles of debris coated in mud littered the coastline, as inanimate objects floated on the surface of the murky water. 

He flicked his sensors on, searching for any signs of life. 

Nothing came up. 

Scott powered Thunderbird 1 forward as his controls bleeped indicating his approach to the co-ordinates of Thunderbird 4’s last known location. 

He hit the com’s. 

“This is Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 4, do you copy?”

No response. 

He flicked a couple of switches trying to enhance his signal, going to an open frequency. 

“Thunderbird 4 do you copy?!” he repeated. “Gordon, Alan, respond!” 

Again he was met with silence.

 _Dammit_. 

His gut twisted with agitated worry. 

What he would give right now to hear the incessant raucous the rumbustious pair usually made. 

A harsh loud bleep brought back his attention to the task at hand as he noted he was now directly at the co-ordinates John had uploaded into TB1’s system. Two clicks out from land at the entrance of the natural bay. 

No life signs were showing on his sensors. 

He circled over the murky water as he tried to glimpse anything remotely yellow below the surface. He launched a probe from his machines underbelly down into the gloom. A few moments passed and the sonar readings came back as negative for this particular spot. If they weren’t at their last co-ordinates then the wave certainly had swept them somewhere. He hauled up the probe back into place and his blue orbs tracked the water all the way to the coast. 

He hit the coms to Five. 

“John I need you to get me a schematic of the search radius from all angles that the wave could have hit this area, taking into account Fours trajectory, weight and the probably force of the wave.”

“Already sent.” came the response. Scott couldn’t help but smile at his brothers efficiency, always a step ahead. 

Within a second a map was before him, the red shaded areas indicating the radius. It was over 20 miles, including land and sea. 

_Shit_. 

Having no idea to the condition of Four nor his brothers time was of the essence and covering all that area would take too long for Scott’s liking. 

The land search was manageable for him to cover as he could easily go down on foot if needs be but the sea portion was going to be difficult with visibility under the water being near enough zero from his perch on board Thunderbird 1 and no diving equipment to go check anything he did pick up on sensors. 

His mind starting racing for a possible solution. 

An idea soon sprang to mind.

“John, I need FAB1.” Scott declared his new plan beginning to formulate.

* * *

**JOHN TRACY**

To say John was frustrated would be an understatement. 

He had the most powerful sensory and communication craft that mankind had ever built, yet he still could not locate his little brothers. No matter what frequency or channel he used, he received no answer. No matter what band he transversed, he picked up no signal. He’d even resorted to hacking into a couple of local satellites receivers that had luckily escaped the impact of the earthquake and subsequent wave to try give a more localized boost but even this has turned up nothing so far. 

His eyes flickered to the icons of Virgil, Kayo and Scott, all inbound at various speeds. He had each of them on an open line, for the moment he wanted to remain aware of everything going on. Last thing he needed was to lose track of any other siblings. 

His teal orbs darted to his eldest brothers icon as it flashed to indicate he’d arrived at his location. 

John waited with bated breath.

As each second passed his worry intensified. 

When his brothers form appeared he knew instantly he had not found them. So his mind went to the next step, analysing the sensory information from the area earlier as he sent Scott a probable search area before he had finished asking for it. 

He watched as his brothers eyes cast over the map noticing how his jaw clenched tightly. The area was a sizable one. No doubt it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack with no signal to guide them to their quarry, something Scott would be acutely aware of. 

Within a few moments however Scott’s piercing blue orbs seemed to sharpen. 

John new that look of clarity, the Commander had formulated a plan. 

“John, I need FAB1.” Scott stated.

“FAB1?” he inquired, hands already on the move to bring up the coms link to the flying automobile. 

“I’m ill equipped for a water search, John.” The elder explained. “I can search the coast, on foot if I must, but if Four has run aground underwater its going to take someone in the water to find them with visibility being zero from all this disturbed silt.” 

The astronaut followed his brothers assessment, as he then moved to his next question. 

“Whose going to co-ordinate the relief effort on the ground then?” he asked, Scott’s earlier commands coming to mind. 

The Commander locked eyes with him. 

The answer dawned on the middle Tracy. Even if he wasn’t fond of gravity nor having to interact with people face to face instead of virtually, to help find his brothers he’d traverse the whole population of planet earth if that's what it took. 

He turned to the ringed form of his surrogate daughter, noting how the colour was a distinct yellow indicating her own unease at the current situation. Even if she would never admit it, John knew how fond she was of his little brothers. They were the closest thing she had to playmates. 

“EOS ignite Thunderbird 5’s thrusters to move us above the disaster area and prepare the space elevator for descendant.”

“Activating.” came the childlike chime of the AI and within seconds he heard the distinct low hum as the engines awoke, propelling TB5 gently towards her new destination. 

John turned back to his elder brothers hologram. 

“I should be over the area in 15 minutes, another 15 to descend in the elevator.” He informed Scott promptly as his hands flickered over various screens streaming new information to the other current situations on the ground.

“FAB.” The Tracy Head replied. “I’m heading to land to start the search there. Let me know FAB1’s ETA once you’ve spoken with Lady P.”

The holographic feed cut as John saw Thunderbird 1 start to move inland. In the meantime the astronaut pressed the button to FAB1 and the porcelain face of the British socialite popped up immediately before him, her usual sculpted brow lined with worry. 

“John, any news?”

He shook his head her shoulders dropping in response, as her grip on the small dog nestled in her lap tighten. It was fast becoming a known fact that her ladyship was extremely fond of their resident fish. 

“Unfortunately nothing yet, however there has been a change of plan.” 

“Oh?”

“Scott need you to rendezvous with him. There is a section of water that needs searching for Thunderbird 4.”

“Say no more, I’m on my way.” She declared, back straightening as she looked up from her communication compact. “Parker!”

“Yes, M’lady.” Came the dulcet tone of her faithful driver. “Be th’re in 10 minutes Mr John, sir.”

He shut the feed down as he checked to see that Thunderbird Two and Shadow had both now arrived at their locations too. 

“EOS relay that time to Thunderbird One.”

John spun around as he started to make his way towards the elevator, floating out into the ring from the central hub as EOS followed along her track behind him. It was time for him to get to his new location too. 

“I want you to continue running all sensors and scans of the area. The moment you detect anything, notify Scott and myself immediately.” He instructed her. “Please have all relevant data streaming to me of all incidents in the immediate vicinity. I’ll need you to direct any other global emergency calls to local rescue and authority groups in the meantime.”

He’d reached the elevator air lock and activated its opening sequence. 

“Understood.” The AI responded.

A couple of minutes later and John was sitting down in the elevator chair. He looked to his wrist device that EOS had data funnelling too. He could already see two more situations he was going to have to send Virgil to and one situation at his own landing point. 

Looked like ground co-ordination wasn’t the only thing he’d be doing today he mused. 

He quickly checked the pressure on his suit ensuring that the physical enhancements that provided his body with extra stability were set accordingly. Last thing he needed was any stumbles. 

EOS’s voice cut through his checks. 

“Thunderbird 5 is in position.”

 _Good_.

“Activate the elevator EOS.” 

* * *

**GORDON TRACY**

Gordon felt his stomach churn. The expression captured on the mans face was so painfully different then when he’d last seen him. The horror and fear was a stark contrast to the cheer and merriment he’d seen on it just a while ago. The man had died in absolute terror, that much was evident. 

His thoughts were cut off however by the mumbled words of his brother.

“What’s the point?”

Gordon’s eyebrows furrowed his eyes tearing away from the disturbing sight as he looked down at Alan in concern. 

“What do you mean?” he asked carefully.

“We saved him, only for.…for….” 

A sob escaped the astronaut cutting off his sentence, but Gordon knew what he meant. They’d saved him. Only for Jared to perish moments later to a greater disaster. It was a cruel twist of fate.

“We did all we could Allie.” Gordon said quietly. “Sometimes things are just out of our control.”

They were words his older brothers had all said to him in the past after a bad mission when they’d failed to save someone. 

His hand gently went to brush through Alan’s hair, an act to try and soothe the youngest Tracy. Something he’d seen Scott do countless times whenever he was upset. 

Those tear filled blue eyes looked up at him before they blinked, slightly widening in shock. 

“Gords, you’re hurt.” 

A quick glance at his reflection on the perspex glass behind Alan, and the aquanaut could see a large gash on the side of his head just above his left eye, blood silently trickling down the side of his face That least explained the splitting headache he had and the earlier dizziness. 

“Just a scratch.” He reassured the younger putting on a smile to try and ease his brothers concern. 

“But it’s bleeding!” 

“I’ll be okay. First we need to get all this equipment off you.” He deflected indicating to the machinery pinning Alan in place. “Are you hurt anywhere?”

Silence. 

“Alan?”

“My chest hurts.” Came the quiet admittance. 

“Hurts?” Gordon repeated his eyes glancing over him for signs of injury. Looking closely now Gordon could see his brothers breathing was very labored and shallow, his body shuddering ever so slightly with each breath. 

“Is it difficult to breath?” he asked in growing concern. 

Alan bit the bottom of his lip. The way he only did when he was unsure or hesitant to say something.

“Alan?!” Gordon’s tone brokered no argument and a small nod as tears rimmed those baby blue eyes again was all the aquanaut needed to know. He had to get his brother free now. 

He started to quickly assess the situation, amber orbs taking in the position of each object as to determine what was best to move first. He was soon moving into action. 

First was some of the spare joints that had gotten loose from one of the cargo holds. He all but threw them into one corner as he turned to the two underwater sediment filters they’d been using earlier as they had cleared the mini subs propellers. He lifted one up, moving it to lean against the side of the main compartment wall as he then turned and did the same with the second. 

That left just one last piece of gear left. 

_The metal claw_. 

It had been attached to one of Four’s grapple arms to help dig the sub out. It was the heaviest piece of equipment that the yellow submarine carried and it was resting right on Alan’s chest. It was no wonder his brother was having difficulty breathing with that pushing into him. 

He bent his knees, arms getting a firm grip on the metal as he shifted to take the weight with the whole of his top body. 

One deep breath and he lifted. 

Alan had been very quiet throughout the whole procedure so far but as soon as Gordon shifted the claw he gasped in pain. It halted Gordon’s movements instantly. 

“Alan?!” 

“I’m...ok.” Though the fresh tears streaming down his face were testimony to the contrary. It pained him to see his fellow blonde [], but Gordon knew he couldn’t stand here holding the Claw for much longer. His arms were burning under the strain of the weight. Last thing he needed was them giving way and it falling on top of his brother again. 

“Just a minute and I’ll have it off, okay?” He said. 

Alan could only grunt in response. 

He heaved the piece of machinery, dragging it along with his whole body until he was satisfied it was fully away from his brother. The loud clatter from its impact as he dropped it resounded throughout the small space. 

A couple of black dots filtered over his vision he closing his eyes momentarily to banish them, before he turned round to check on Alan. The sight that met him however had his heart lurching in panic.

His brother was falling forward, unable to hold himself upright as a trickle of blood oozed down from the corner of his mouth, face deadly pale. Gordon dove forward, catching him just in time though the sudden movement brought the black spots back with avengence as he grasped the side of Thunderbird 4 to steady them both. 

Gordon took a deep breath willing the speckled dots in his vision to dissipate. No sooner had they and he came face to face with something that made him curse under his breath and his blood run cold. 

It hadn’t just been the metal claw which had been pressing into Alan’s chest. 

The astronauts chest plate was crumbled inward. The impact needed to have done so was substantial given how reinforced that plate was. An order from their overprotective Commander when Brains was designing the uniform to add another layer of protection for the baby of the family when he started iR. 

He held his baby brother in his arms, Alan’s breathing ragged. 

They all new basic first aid as it was a requirement as an operative of iR. Virgil put them all through regularly drills, to keep them up to date on any new procedures. Gordon could already conclude that there was at least one fracture underneath that plate if not more. Internal bleeding was a definite possibility, and the way Alan was wheezing for breath had the family prankster wondering about the condition of his lungs too. Though without a functioning medical scanner it was hard to know for certain. 

With this uncertainty as much as he’d love to remove the crumbled chest plate pushing into his brother he had no idea if this would cause more harm then good. He couldn’t risk it. His best option was to leave it be, until the full extent of his injuries could be assessed. For now Gordon would just do what he could.

He did not have the full medical equipment Thunderbird 2 flew with but he did have his underwater breathing apparatus and there were tanks of oxygen in the main store compartment which could help with Alan’s breathing difficulty. 

Gordon started to maneuverer the young pilot as he moved to position him against the side of Four so he could get to work. This movement however had those blue eyes slowly crack open with a mumbled groan. 

“Hey,” he said softly as those eyes shifted to him. “You passed out for a second there, bro.” 

“Uhm…”

Alan shifted groggily but Gordon halted his movements. 

“Easy, best not to move right now. I’m going to get some things together to help, but I need you to stay still okay?”

He received another groan which he took as a sign of understanding. 

Gordon got to his feet starting to undo the apparatus on his uniform. He unclipped it from his harness, swinging it over his shoulder to the front. Once off he went immediately to the store compartment. 

A dizzy spell washed over him but he shook it off as quickly as he could though albeit not quick enough as he heard a whimpered call from his baby brother. 

“G’rds?” 

_Damn_. 

“Fine, just tripped!” he said over his shoulder giving the best reassuring grin he could muster. He pulled the compartment door open, reaching inside for one of the tanks. Luckily they were relatively easy to carry. Small and compact. 

He clamped the end of his apparatus onto the tank and turned the nozzle a quarter of the way. He took a quick breath of it himself as he tested the flow, turning the nozzle more as he got what he felt would be the right. Once satisfied he turned to Alan.

“Just going to put this on you, alright?” He said indicating to the mask as he approached the bench. He fitted it onto Alan quite easily and the youngest Tracy took his first breath. 

“Bit better?”

Another small nod. 

Gordon gave his hand a squeeze which the younger attempted to return but halted as he winced in pain. 

Gordon already knew what he had to do next. 

He headed over to the medicine cabinet as he shifted through finding the bottle of pain medication as well as a unused syringe needle. He got the needle out of its packaging before measuring out the right dosage. He picked up a cotton wool bud that he dipped in some antiseptic as well as a plaster. 

“I’m going to give you some pain relief.” He told Alan as he moved back to his side. “You’ll feel a little drowsy as its the good stuff but I promise not to record anything weird you mumble this time and play it throughout the hanger for everyone to hear.” 

Alan smiled weakly at the usual banter. 

Gordon dabbed the cotton wool on the spot in the crook of Alan’s arm and soon inserted the needle, pushing the medication out with the syringed half into the astronauts system. Once fully administered he pulled the needle out, dabbing the area gently again as he placed a dolphin patterned plaster over the entrance wound. 

“I’m going to get us out of here Allie.” Gordon stated firmly, hand stroking his brothers hair lightly. “All I need you to do is concentrate on your breathing, okay? Can you do that for me?”

Alan meekly nodded his eyes already starting to droop. 

“Good.” He responded giving his brothers hand a squeeze before pulling himself upright again. 

Gordon made his way back over to the medicine cabinet, plucking out some wipes and a bandage. He quickly wiped the blood on his face and head before tightly bandaging his open wound using the perspex glass as a mirror. It wasn’t the best of jobs but for now it would have to do. 

The aquanaut then looked around Four’s main compartment, peering through the glass to get any indication to the entirety of their situation. 

Now, how do I get us out of this mess.


End file.
